coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pink Palace Apartments
The Pink Palace Apartments, located in Ashland, Oregon, is a dilapidated mansion renovated into an apartment building by Mrs. Lovat; it was once a house for one family, but it was divided into three apartments in the film and four in the original novel. According to Coraline's father, the house is more than 150 years old, the same age as the Beldam. Wybie's grandmother owns the Pink Palace and grew up there. Wybie claims she doesn't normally rent to people with kids, so it is odd that she would allow Coraline and her parents to live there (the reason as to why she did is never revealed). Overview In the Film Miss Spink and Forcible live in the cellar at bottom level. They have three Scottish terriers as pets and nine stuffed dogs on a bookshelf because they couldn't bear parting with them. Not much of their apartment is shown besides the foyer, the living room, and kitchen. The staircase leading down to the cellar from outside has a chair lift installed for Miss Spink to use. The Jones family lives in the middle level, which has the first and second floors of the house and is therefore the largest apartment. It contains many rooms (a parlor, a library, a dining room, a closet, a kitchen, a living room, a study, a bathroom, a sport room and three bedrooms: one for Coraline, one for her parents and one that isn't used). The little door that leads to the Other World is in the living room, and was bricked up when the house was divided into apartments. Mr. Bobinsky lives on the top floor, in the attic. It can be reached by a metal staircase on the outside of the house and has a small balcony. Coraline gets a brief look inside when she brings him his mail. It seems to be only one room with very little furniture. He quickly shuts her out to keep his mouse circus secret. There is also a garden behind the house, and there is a tennis court after the garden. Beside the tennis court is the orchard where the old well is located. The Pink Palace seems to be surrounded by forests and hills. In the beginning of the film, Coraline is seen to walk to the orchard on a steep hillside path on the hills. Coraline meets her landlady, Wybie's grandmother in the garden at the end of the film. It is theorized the the Beldam was the original owner of the Pink Palace. In the Book There are four apartments, one of which is still for sale; the little door is not little - it is a large oak door. In the house, each of Coraline's parents have their own studies; the hot water tank is in a cupboard in the kitchen, and the fairy ring (which, in the film is around the well) is not where the well is. Gallery File:Coraline 091.jpg|Entrance to Spink and Forcible's flat. File:Coraline 101.jpg|Spink and Forcible's living room. File:Coraline 102.jpg|Forcible in the kitchen. File:Coraline_011.jpg|Coraline in the garden. File:Coraline 020.jpg|The old well. File:Coraline 021.jpg|Coraline and her mother in their kitchen. File:Coraline 025.jpg|Father's study. File:PinkPalaceinOtherWorld.jpg|The Apartment in the Other world. Category:Locations